


моя любовь была обречена с тех пор, как у меня появился вкус

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Ну и черт с ним. Дэнни все равно никогда не рассчитывал, что их отношения будут заурядными.





	моя любовь была обречена с тех пор, как у меня появился вкус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love's been coming down since i got a taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967760) by [karlurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlurban/pseuds/karlurban). 



> Бета: команда Non-Private Detectives 2017

Вина за то, что они так долго тянули и не делали того, что делают теперь — встречаются, семантика не важна, — лежит целиком на Стиве. Дэнни взял инициативу на себя, потому что Стив в то время по уши зарылся в поиски Во Фата и Дорис и другие дела, более важные, чем его чувства к Дэнни.

Вина за то, что они так долго тянули, лежит на Стиве, но заслуга Дэнни — в том, что они все-таки начали. По крайней мере, так Дэнни заявляет команде. Стив молча стоит рядом и качает головой, а Чин с заметным усилием сопротивляется желанию засмеяться.

  
 

— Переезжай ко мне, — говорит Стив.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Дэнни, потому что трудно расслышать хоть что-то за грохотом выстрелов, и к тому же он сосредоточен на задаче не словить пулю, как любой нормальный человек, попавший в вооруженный конфликт.

— Я сказал, — Стив прерывается, чтобы выглянуть из-за стены, служащей ему укрытием, и сделать два выстрела, — переезжай ко мне.

И поскольку от общения с ним у Дэнни тоже начались проблемы с головой, он отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Вот так все и происходит.

  
 

На следующий после переезда день Дэнни тащит Стива в продуктовый магазин, потому что обнаруживает в холодильнике пугающую нехватку некоторых совершенно необходимых продуктов и не собирается с этим мириться.

Они проходят мимо прилавков гастрономии в поисках сыра. Стив вертит головой по сторонам, наверняка умирая от скуки; но это серьезный процесс. Пока Дэнни сравнивает два вида пармезана, Стив спрашивает:

— Зачем нам сыр? Кроме тебя его никто не ест.

Дэнни резко поднимает голову и щурится.

— Я жизнью готов поклясться, что ты ешь столько же сыра, сколько и я.

Стив закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Нет, Дэнно, точно не столько же. Сыр закупоривает артерии, — как будто не он менее двадцати часов назад слопал целую пиццу.

— Я сожру весь сыр в магазине и забью нахрен все артерии, если это поможет мне подохнуть и оказаться где-нибудь подальше от тебя, — отвечает Дэнни. Дама с тележкой, проходящая мимо, застывает на полушаге и смотрит в их сторону с выражением легкого ужасе на лице. Дэнни мило ей улыбается, пока она, наконец, не уходит.

— Ты само очарование, — замечает Стив.

Дэнни, фыркнув, бросает в тележку тот из пармезанов, что получше, и толкает ее к рядам с хлопьями.

— Ты должен остановиться, — говорит он, когда Стив пытается незаметно подложить в их покупки десять пачек органических мюсли. — Ты пугаешь меня, и ты должен остановиться.

Стив ухмыляется и отвечает:

— Прошлой ночью ты говорил совсем другое, — потому что его чувство юмора, очевидно, на уровне двенадцатилетнего мальчишки. Испуганная дама с тележкой врезается в стеллаж с попкорном. Дэнни даже не заметил, что как она подошла. Ему стыдно, честно.

Они спорят, нужно ли брать хрустящие гренки, по дороге к кассе, где их встречают Чарли и Грейс («Дэнно, смотри, хлопья в форме маленького хлеба! Хлеба!»). Кассир понимающе улыбается, но Дэнни этого не видит: он занят тем, что отпихивает Стива от продуктов.

— Они разложены по системе, Стивен! — Он ставит молоко и апельсиновый сок на конвейерную ленту. — Ненавижу тебя, кто вообще тебя сюда звал?

— Ты любишь меня, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь, как дурак.

— Я терплю тебя, — быстро парирует Дэнни. Кассир давит смешок.

Потом они спорят о том, кто заплатит, и в процессе поочередно прибегают к щекотке. В конце концов Стив пихает кассиру деньги и оттаскивает Дэнни вместе с набитыми пакетами.

В целом, поход в магазин можно считать успешным.

  
 

Дэнни замечал, что во время секса Стив говорит много чего любопытного, но меньше всего ожидал услышать:

— Ты что, удалил мою запись «На куски»*, чтобы освободить место под игру «Сокс» и «Янки»?

— Какого хуя? — спрашивает Дэнни, потому что — ну какого хуя? Стив хмурится то ли из-за его ответа, то ли из-за того, что Дэнни перестал двигаться. Возможно, из-за всего сразу. — Мы вместе смотрели «На куски» два дня назад.

— Я к тому, что ты должен спрашивать, прежде чем удалять мои записи.

Только Стив способен выглядеть рассерженным, одновременно пытаясь сдержать стон.

— Поверить не могу, что мы обсуждаем это, пока мой член буквально находится в твоей заднице, — говорит Дэнни.

— Сам виноват, — отвечает Стив, и в тот же момент Дэнни рывком двигает бедра вперед. У Стива закатываются глаза, так что Дэнни считает спор выигранным, что само по себе нелепо, ведь нормальные пары, как правило, не спорят о спорте во время секса.

Ну и черт с ним. Дэнни все равно никогда не рассчитывал, что их отношения будут заурядными.

  
 

Иногда Стив меняет пароль от «Нетфликс» просто, чтобы побесить Дэнни. И у него всегда получается.

— Почему, — говорит Дэнни, — ты продолжаешь превращать мою жизнь в ад? Что я тебе сделал? Кого такого важного я убил в прошлой жизни, чтобы застрять с тобой в качестве наказания?

Стив самодовольно улыбается. Дэнни разрывается между желанием врезать ему и поцеловать. В итоге просто сверлит его взглядом.

— HawaiiRules50, — диктует Стив. Дэнни прикусывает язык и вводит пароль, решив, что заставить его закончить отчеты будет более продуктивно, чем убить за идиотское поведение.

Еще более продуктивным оказывается секс, если судить по тому, что не проходит и пятнадцати минут, как Стив снимает с Дэнни одежду. Дэнни получает минет в качестве извинения, поэтому прощает Стива. Пока что.

  
 

— Спорим, что я могу плюнуть дальше тебя, — говорит однажды вечером Стив. Они вышли на веранду с пивом, оставив на столе немытые тарелки. Дэнни смотрит на Стива, как будто тот отрастил вторую голову.

А потом говорит:

— Спорим.

Он никогда не пасовал перед вызовом.

Стив не готов к плевательным способностям Дэнни (где-то тут спрятана пошлая шутка), потому что Дэнни бьет его результат на твердые пять дюймов. У детства в Нью-Джерси есть свои преимущества.

У Стива такой вид, будто он собирается достать книгу правил по искусству плевков на дальность.

— Ладно, ты победил. Говори, что я должен сделать.

И Дэнни уже знает, что ему ответить.

На то, чтобы полностью перекрасить волосы Стива в яркий блонд, уходит три часа, но они с лихвой окупаются, когда утром в понедельник Стив заходит в штаб-квартиру. Лу издает звук, напоминающий скрип затупившейся точилки для карандашей. Коно вынуждена взять перерыв, чтобы отойти от шока, и приходит в себя только возле прилавка с маласадас. Чин — Дэнни его обожает — делает очень много фотографий.

Каждый день недели, которую в штабе окрестили как «неделя, когда Стив был похож на солиста из бойзбенда», Стив выглядит так, словно хочет провалиться под землю. В фотоальбоме эта коллекция у Дэнни на втором месте после той, где члены команды пойманы спящими в разных странных местах.

  
 

— Нам нужно больше молока, — сообщает Дэнни, вынырнув из холодильника. Стив не отрывает взгляда от газеты, которую якобы читает. — Вечно оно заканчивается.

— Тогда перестань каждое утро есть хлопья с молоком, — отзывается Стив. Дэнни закрывает дверь холодильника и стонет.

— Не всем хочется завтракать яичницей из микроволновки, Стивен. К сожалению, я наделен вкусовыми рецепторами.

Он садится перед миской сухих хлопьев. Стив закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Внесу молоко в список.

— Я, блядь, обожаю тебя.

  
 

По пятницам они, как правило, ужинают вместе с командой. Скорее всего, Стив ввел эту традицию, чтобы хвастаться перед другими тем, что они с Дэнни пара, но так как Дэнни тоже любит этим похвастаться, он не возникает.

Они сидят в ресторане, название и адрес которого Дэнни не помнит, зато знает, что здесь подают лучшую в мире жареную картошку, и у каждого, кто ее попробует, на лице появляется выражение абсолютного блаженства.

— Признай, Дэнни, — жуя, говорит Стив, — в Нью-Джерси такую картошку ты не найдешь.

Лу кивает с серьезным видом, как будто Стив только что сделал очень глубокое философское замечание.

— Хуй тебе в рот, — говорит Дэнни.

— Да, хуй мне в рот, — сразу отвечает Стив. Бедный Чин умудряется подавиться воздухом, и Коно стучит ему по спине, пока тот снова не начинает нормально дышать.

— Вы двое не перестаете меня удивлять, — говорит Лу. Стив, наверное, думает, что это комплимент.

  
 

Каждый раз, когда Стив выкидывает что-нибудь особенно раздражающее типа прыжков с одного здания на другое или, например, попыток задержать подозреваемого прямо посреди автотрассы, Дэнни вспоминает, на что подписался, согласившись жить с этим человеком. И чувствует, что заслужил повышение или как минимум похлопывание по спине.

— Ты отнимаешь у меня годы жизни, Стивен! — кричит он, стоя на обочине рядом с Чином, когда Стив поднимается на ноги вместе с подозреваемым. Вокруг сигналят машины.

— Перестань утрировать, Дэниел, — Стив проходит мимо него, явно довольный собой. Дэнни закатывает глаза, и в это время подъезжает полиция.

— Ты не приглашен на мои похороны, — говорит Дэнни. Стив усмехается и пихает его плечом. Теперь все нормально. Да. Дэнни снова может дышать.

  
 

— Вы двое стали менее... Ну, знаешь, менее, — Лу взмахивает рукой.

— Раздражающими? — подсказывает Чин. Коно фыркает. Сейчас раннее утро понедельника, и, конечно, день уже ненавидит Дэнни. Видимо, как и его коллеги. Дэнни нужно было гораздо больше кофеина, чтобы подготовиться к этому разговору.

— Не могу сказать, что вы стали меньше спорить, но в спорах что-то изменилось, — Лу отпивает из своей чашки и оценивающе смотрит на Дэнни и Стива.

— Как думаете, ваш терапевт заметит? — спрашивает Коно. — Отсутствие напряжения в целом?

Лу щелкает пальцами.

— Точно. Пропало сексуальное напряжение.

— Почему, — сжимая переносицу, стонет Дэнни, — вы такие?

Чин утешительно хлопает его по плечу.

  
 

У Стива есть плейлист, составленный только из хитов 80-х. Как-то раз, когда у Дэнни выдается особенно паршивый день, он врубает его на весь дом, подключившись к акустической системе, и подпевает, нарочно не попадая в ноты. Пока Дэнни слушает, как Стив со всей мочи перекрикивает Уитни Хьюстон, словно живет последний раз, он начинает ненавидеть этот день чуть меньше.

Почему-то становится еще лучше, когда в дверь стучат соседи и спрашивают, все ли у них в порядке.

— Зовите меня Кенни Логгинс, потому что у меня все в порядке**, — говорит Дэнни после того, как соседи уходят. Стив расслабленно смеется ему в губы и целует. У них все в порядке.

  
 

Как минимум семьдесят три причины бессонницы Дэнни связаны с тем обстоятельством, что Грейс теперь подросток. Каждый день он напоминает себе, что ей всего лишь пятнадцать, но пятнадцать — как раз тот возраст, когда дети обычно пытаются ускорить свое взросление.

— Кажется, я достигла апогея своего развития как личность, — говорит она. По экрану телевизора бегут финальные титры «В гости к Робинсонам». Большую часть второй половины просмотра она провела в слезах, и Дэнни соврал бы, сказав, что они со Стивом сами не пролили ни слезинки. Стив фыркает, выключает телевизор и смотрит на Дэнни.

— В следующий раз фильм выбираю я, — говорит он. — Почему я плачу?

Грейс начинает хихикать, и Дэнни старается как можно отчетливее запечатлеть в памяти этот момент, чтобы сохранить до тех времен, когда она станет слишком взрослой для вечеров семейного кино.

Иногда к ним после школы вместе с Грейс приходит Уилл и задерживается на ужин. Перед уходом он целует ее в щеку и наспех прощается через плечо под напутственный взгляд Стива. Дэнни смеется, потому что его-то все устраивает. Уилл хороший парень из хорошей семьи, которую Дэнни уже считает продолжением своей собственной.

А иногда бывает, что Грейс злится ни на что и на все сразу и отказывается говорить со всеми, кроме Стива. Стив при этом всегда выглядит так, будто хочет извиниться, словно это его вина, но Дэнни просто подталкивает его к ней в комнату.

Стив заходит с тихим стуком, вооружившись миской черники (Грейс ее обожает), и проводит внутри не меньше часа. Дэнни сидит за кухонным столом и читает, пока не слышит легкие шаги, а потом Грейс вдруг появляется перед ним и обнимает.

В общем, да, она подросток. Но у Дэнни все под контролем.

  
 

Стив объявляет, что они едут в отпуск. В обычных обстоятельствах Дэнни не стал бы протестовать — он всеми руками за заслуженный отдых. Но Стив, оставаясь верным себе, говорит это в тот момент, когда держит одну руку у Дэнни в штанах, а другой расстегивает его рубашку.

— Нам нужно поработать над твоим чувством времени, детка, — цедит сквозь зубы Дэнни. Стив сладко ему улыбается. Сволочь.

Зато Дэнни может выбрать, куда они отправятся. Он выбирает Бостон, потому что это мегаполис и Стив, как ни странно, ни разу там не был. Они улетают в начале января. Выходя из аэропорта Логана на пронизывающий ветер в снежные сугробы, Стив смотрит перед собой мертвыми глазами.

Он убеждает Дэнни выделить один день под катание на лыжах в Нью-Хэмпшире. Дэнни, кажется, несколько раз почти умирает там, но позже Стив приятно удивляет его билетами на «Патриотов», так что он решает простить.

Джилетт Стэдиум забит фанатами «Патриотов» и немного — «Техасцев». Попасть в Фоксборо в принципе довольно сложно, но от движения на одной только парковке стадиона даже у самого здорового человека начнутся сердечные боли.

«Патриоты» не его команда, но Дэнни все равно за них болеет. К концу игры у них со Стивом красные носы, и Стив улыбается, как ребенок в магазине конфет.

— Том Брэди, — говорит он. Дэнни закатывает глаза.

— Да, детка.

— Том Брэди! — повторяет Стив, и если он уйдет от Дэнни к Тому Брэди, Дэнни не удивится.

  
 

— Эй.

Дэнни чувствует легкий толчок по ноге под столом, отрывает взгляд от телефона и поднимает голову.

— М-м-м?

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбаясь, говорит Стив. Какой же он дурак. Здоровенный дурачина с дурацкими наколками, дурацкими волосами и дурацким лицом.

Дэнни возвращает ему такую же дурацкую улыбку. Пожалуй, он ничем не лучше.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> * [«Chopped»](http://showgid.tv/series/?pn=na-kuski), кулинарное реалити-шоу.   
>  ** Отсылка к песне Кенни Логгинса «I'm Alright», а также к цитате «Seriously Lana, call Kenny Loggins because you're in the Danger Zone» из мультсериала для взрослых «Спецагент Арчер», которая в свою очередь ссылается на другую песню Кенни Логгинса, «Danger Zone».


End file.
